godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Fanfic Lists
Here you can find a list of fanfics by the user Arthur, have fun reading. Memories of the Forgotten ARC 1 = Fenrir's New Soldier Fenrir's got themselves a new soldier in the battlefield. See what will come and go here on out. Prologue: Arthur's Past Chapter 1: Joining the Ranks Chapter 2: New Faces, Old Memories(Part 1) Chapter 2: New Faces, Old Memories(Part 2) Chapter 3: NJDS(Part 1) Chapter 3: NJDS(Part 2) Chapter 3: NJDS(Part 3) Chapter 4: Imperishable Relationship Chapter 5: Charles with Styles Chapter 6: Harsh Truth(Part 1) Chapter 6: Harsh Truth(Part 2) Chapter 7: Cure for the Infection Final Chapter : Final Truth |-| ARC 2 = Choices Choices of his past are there to either haunt or take. What can he decide to make it out alive. Chapter 1: Forbidden Past Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past Chapter 3: Unforgiving Memory Chapter 4: Memory Reset Chapter 5: Dimension Jumping Chapter 6: Leaving Shadows Chapter 7: Forgotten Memories Chapter 8: Broken Fragments Chapter 9: Awkward Moments Chapter 10: Ragnarok Uprising Chapter 11: Fall of Ragnarok Chapter 12: Veterans Fate Chapter 13: Frontier of Destiny Chapter 14: Nightmare Hunt Chapter 15: Friends?? or Couples?? Chapter 16: Imaginary Fragments Chapter 17: Aragami Messengers Chapter 18: Broken Bias Factors Chapter 19: Miserable Memories Final Chapter: Tails with an Eye(Part 1) Final Chapter: Tails with an Eye(Part 2) |-| Arc 3 = Punishment of the Gods Powers have grown too much... Flee away and corrupt what you desire. Prologue Chapter 1: Desperate Rebellion Chapter 2: Pact of Evils Chapter 3: Operation Angel's Downfall Chapter 4: Russia Havoc Chapter 5: Skyward Light Chapter 6: Overgrown Possibilities Chapter 7: Return of Ω Chapter 8: Ruins of Retribution Chapter 9: Of the Midnight Sky Chapter 10: Unforgiving Actions Chapter 11: Fallen Assault Chapter 12: Retribution of Strife Interlude Chapter 13: Chronicles of the Dead Chapter 14: Cathedral of the Clones Final Chapter: Heaven's Judgement |-| Arc 4 = Bewildered Instinct Against all odds, make it count. *''Subject title may be changed'' Arc 4 Prologue Chapter 1: Lost Thoughts Chapter 2: Resumed Investigations Chapter 3: Patriots of the Storm Chapter 4: Despair Chapter 5: Torment of the Past Chapter 6: Raging Wind, Calm Storm(Renegade Path) Chapter 7: System Shutdown Chapter 8: A Memory of Fate and Time Chapter 9: A Moment of Life and Death Chapter 10: A Passage of Light and Darkness(Insert Sigma to deal with everything Path) Chapter 11: A Veteran's Return Chapter 12: Records of the Unveiled(Tell Kaze that Arthur likes her Path) Chapter 13: Shenanigans of the 4th Wall Chapter 14: Frame of Memories Chapter 15: A Beckoning of Reapers Chapter 16: A scene with C Chapter 17: Judgement of the Forgotten Chapter 18: Final Chance Final Chapter True Ending |-| Special Chapters = A bunch of chapters that are related to the main Chapters and such. Don't forget what you see here is just an expansion... S.C: Valentine's Dream S.C: Cooking Trouble S.C Your World My Eyes S.C Birthday of the Night S.C Wandering Souls (Charles Ver.) S.C Wandering Souls (Phantom Arthur Ver.) Christmas Specials Christmas Celebration 2016 Edition S.C Sacrifice of Tomorrow SS X GE Meetings with the Ordeal Virtual On X GE Deja vu (Part 1) Virtual On X GE Deja vu (Part 2) S.C All the Lights in the Skies are Stars AC X GE Crossover: Raven's Cry Gundam X GE Champions of Fenrir's Cup |-| Funny Issues = - Baluar = TBD(Will be posted once GER/GE2RB hits live) - Beoblade = TBD |#tag:/tabber}} The Knight, the Pawn and the Ruler Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Solaris Tales Advent of the Patriots Category:Blog posts